


L is for the Way You Look at Me

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drugged Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So tonight was the night Akechi showed Joker what he was really dealing with. A monster. The monster that is Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men

Akechi had been thinking about him all week.

Akira Kurusu. An unaware second-year high schooler from Shuji academy. He was a reserved boy, one who spoke little but with volume and a presence like no other. Akira was enraptured by his presence. Moreso due to the fact that Akechi knew who exactly Kurusu was, a Phantom Thief. Yet, Akechi pretended he didn’t know. It was a secret that made him hot under the collar. Thoughts of _I know something you don’t know,_ sing song-y voice and all. Every interaction with Akira was painful. Akechi had to pretend to be some goody two shoes high school detective, when he just wanted to grab Akira by the hair and show him what he’s really fucking around with -- things that can hurt him at all the times his guard was down. All the times he let loose in front of him.

  
So tonight was the night Akechi showed _Joker_ what he was really dealing with. A monster. The monster that is Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is explicit :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before ahahaha you can read up until the horizontal line if you just want gross Akechi Akira content without sex

Akechi texted Akira right after he knew Akira would get out of school. He were to wear his mask and lie in wait. He looked down at his phone, figuring texting him would be the best option. He felt a bit odd about it, realizing he had rarely text him previously, let alone go to meet with him in a friendly manner. Yeah, he could be cordial when seeing him on the streets and with his rag tag mishmash of friends. But alone?

**Hey, good evening**

He figured he’d start by a greeting. That was normal, right?? He glanced up at the club -- Darts&Billiards PENGUIN SNIPER. What a tacky place, but a place where Akechi felt most comfortable dealing with such things. Billiards he could do, and could keep his hands busy waiting for the drugs to kick in. Plus, there was a love motel just down the way. Hopefully he would be able to carry him off there before he went too limp.

**I’m in Kichioji right now.**

**If you’ve got time, want to drop by for a bit?**

It didn’t take long for a reply, just as Akechi expected. 

**I’ll be right there**

He smiled and felt his pace quicken.

**I had a feeling you’d come.**

**Thanks, I’ll be waiting.**

It only took Akira about 15 mins to arrive, leaving Akechi plenty of time to scroll through any updates on the Phantom Thieves. It seems they’ve been pandering to mediocre business. A few robberies here, a purse snatching there, with bullying being the largest. Akechi’s heart hurt seeing the messages from bullees about their respective bully. He had his own --

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw him walking down the street, cat howling away out of the back of his backpack about Lady Ann this and Lady Ann that, did he ever shut u--

He threw on the mask again and cleared his throat ready for the camouflage. “Hey Akira. Good evening. I wanted to talk to you, but . . . since we have the time, do you want to go play billiards together?” Akira tilted his head in heads to tell Akechi  _ I’m intriged _ so he continued “It’s not that difficult, and we can chat and play at the same time. How about it?” Akechi waited as he heard Morgana ask Akira “So, what about it?!” to which Akira shook his head and tilted his glasses up.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He said coolly, hands stuffed in his pockets in a confident yet relaxed pose. 

“I’m glad I asked. I was a little worried you’d turn me down.” Akechi nodded towards the stairs that lead to the landing where the Darts and Billiards join was. He lead them up the stairs and noticed the cat stating it;d be running around like the mange it was. 

They caught one of the pool tables empty and began playing. It was a Saturday night, the bar was packed with folk sloppy and flirty. A few girls cooed at them and Akechi gave a wink. Akira merely pass with a stony face.  _ What a brood.  _ They ordered cokes and that was when Akechi found the opportunity. 

“I found myself some free time, so I was hoping to find someone to play against” He sneered at Akira. 

“You always seem so busy,” Akira rung his hands around the pool stick for good measure.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m unoccupied, but I’m not busy all the time either.” Akechi replied coolly.  _ What it’s not like I don’t have friends or anythi--  _ Clearing his throat, “If anything, it’s my policy to spend spare time in  _ meaningful  _ ways.” He gracefully nosed away from Akira towards the pool table, striking a pose to aim. Making sure his posture was tight, he stuck his ass out and closed an eye, taking a deep breath “Now, let’s play a game. You’ve played pool before, correct?” his eyes fluttered under his fringe up at Akira. The slam of the white ball ball into the rack a punctuation point, sinking the ace immediately. Akira stared at Akechi with wonder, memorized by his graceful movements and sharp wit. “Oh, my apologizes. A break ace.”

Blinking his revere away, Akira merely questioned “Is that your win?” He was merely a novice at the sport.

“Well, the 9 ball’s been sunk already so. . .” He ran his hand through his hair “But that was just a coincidence, of course, so we can start over. That won’t count.” His pace quickened at another fact that Joker didn’t know. A secret, a secret. “Shall we rack again?”

Akira nodded, stunned. “Let me.”He went to pick up the balls in the nearby nets. While Akira was busy retrieving the balls, Akechi swept to the side of the pool table where their drinks lay in wait. He emptied the loose leaf powder he’d bought off of Kaneshiro’s guys into Akira’s drink. He neatly turned around with his own and took a big gulp, bringing it over to the table with him. 

“How about you go first this time?” Akechi mused, smiling thickly behind his glass. The game played per usual and it was awhile before Akira picked up his drink, but sure enough he finished it as the night grew on and Akechi purposefully placed the balls at secure locations with “Oof, bad move on my part.” and “If you get the next one I’m in trouble.” Akechi didn’t miss the skeptical look Akira was tossing him directly at his right elbow. But before he could question, and as soon as the drink was finished, Akechi switched gears and began to focus on the game.

“Not bad.” He said after Akira secured two balls in the net. “Everything’s riding on your next shot, thought.” He decided it was about him to get a little bit competitive. “How will you handle this?” He watched Akira with interest. How does the famous Leader of the Phantom Thieves handle pressure? Especially when he’s so weak. “Well, let’s see your skills.” He sneered. Akira decided to go for a power move, taking aim at the ball and using all his force to strike not one, but two balls into the net. But sadly for him, the last ball bounced off the bumpers and failed to hit it’s goal, leaving it and Akira open and vulnerable.

Akechi succeeded in dunking the last of the balls and gained points over Akira. “That was a close one, though.” he was wholeheartedly thrilled with the experience as Akira seemed to be falling in and out of consciousness. He was sitting on the stool behind the billiard table, slumped over breathing hot and heavily. “I suppose it would have been embarrassing to lose as your senior, huh?” His eyes twinkled at the sight.

“You were using your right hand.” Akira stated faintly which, frankly shocked Akechi.  _ No one usually notices  _ he mused. Let along anyone in a drug enduced state.

“I did.” Akira confirmed, Akechi realizing he spoke out loud.

Clearing his throat, Akechi confirmed “Well the game is done. Didn’t you need to get home Akira?” Akechi berated himself for slipped his mask.

“Not unless you want me to. . . Akechi.” Akira blushed at the informality they both shared. It almost made Akechi sad he spiked his drink, almost.

“You don’t look so hot there, Akira. Here let me help you home. . .” Akechi said, smirking behind the mask. He went over to loop Akira’s arm over his shoulder and held it in place. Akira swayed and his legs buckled, Akechi’s doing the sway under the dead weight that was the focus of his distorted desires Akechi realized that they wouldn’t make it to the Love Hotel. What a bummer. 

Akira was mumbling something about how he felt hot but “not as hot as you, Akechi.” he uncharacteristically giggled, slumped over and that’s when the dam broke. That’s when Akechi decided screw the Love Hotel. He couldn’t wait anymore with his prize just here for the taking. So he took a hold of Akira and dragged him into the bathroom. Akira protested as Akechi locked the door, with mumbles of protest from Akira about how gross the bathroom was. Akechi pushed Akira, ass on the toilet. Akechi straddled him, mouthing him relentlessly. Akira tried to push Akechi off but Akechi refused to back down. He kissed, and pulled, and bit his way into every corner of Akira’s mouth. It wasn’t until Akira drew blood he pushed back.

He kissed Akira in a hot passion. He couldn't take it anymore, the waiting, the wanting. He needed him, now.

  
  


“Akechi I don’t… feel.. Why don't we go somewhere… else…” Akira drowsed in and out with protests in between Akechi kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. 

“No, now. I’ve waited long enough, Joker.” Akechi moved the shirt over and down Akira’s shoulder and nibbled Akira’s exposed nipple. Akira moaned “J,,,Joker..?” He questioned in between moans. Akechi slammed his hips down into Akira’s, receiving a thrust of his hips upwards in rhythm.  _ It must have been.. A mistake.. _ Akira was fading out. He could feel it, the ease of sleep, just like being in a dungeon and having lullaby cast onto him. He tried to fight it, but he knew where he was going and he was gone. 

Akira lay slack against the toilet, head on the back, ass in the seat. Akechi was about to cry with joy. This was it. This was all he had dreamed ever since he saw those stupid fucking thieves. Well, in a sense more of the fucking over rather than the fucking of, not until the “ _ LEADER”  _ challenged  _ him _ **. Akechi Gorro.** Hailed by all his fans as the detective prince, acknowledged by all Japan as the right and just prodigy. Akechi almost felt sorry for Akira and his merry band of idiots, they had no idea who they were dealing with whenever they received the power of the Metaverse. And now his credibility were to be tried against these  _ thieves?  _ No.

Akechi brought his fist straight up and struck it against Akira’s face. Akira merely drooped to the side and moaned in discomfort. He brought it up again and again, beating his frustration of the world, his father, his no longer  _ special  _ talent that these mere specks in the world happened upon? It was  _ his  _ power.  _ His _ justice.  **_HIS_ ** __ he smacked Akira  **_HIS_ ** He back-handed him  **_HIS_ ** __ he threw another punch  **_HIS._ **

  
  
  


* * *

Then he grabbed his hair. His face was bruising already from the beating. His nose was bleeding and his lips were bruised. He thumbed his lips and realized where he was to start; he’d start by fucking his face. He unbuttoned his slacks and revealed his cock. It was already beading with pre-come, Akechi smeared it along Akira’s face and moaned.

“Yeaaahhh, that’s it.” He purred and took Akira’s jaw in his hand. He unhinged his mouth and stuck his cock in careful to avoid teeth. It took a second to get the right angle but when he did, heaven. He thrust his cock in and out of Akira’s mouth, spit and pre com flowing out. Akechi moaning unabashed. When he was close he hurried to take it out of his mouth. He angled his cock straight at Akira’s face, jerking it and sliding it all over his cheeks. When Akira moaned in his sleep, Akira came, making sure to get it all over his glasses. The sight alone was enough to get him hard again, unsatisfied by just his mouth. No, he knew he had to fuck Akira. He was going to put a lifetime of suffering into this boy who had everything he hadn’t. Some stupid teenage boy who did so much wrong and comes here on his high horse because he’s “Stealing Hearts” and dodging the system Akechi is a slave to. But now he was at the mercy of Akechi. A Mementos walker himself, and someone at the brink.  **_I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DONT KNOW._ ** He mused. 

Hard as a rock again, Akechi beat his cock to the sight, to the knowledge, to the experience of having yet another thing Akira Kurusu did not know. Something his father could never take away from him. Some toy he could play with and rough up and fuck days on end . . and then the satisfaction of normalcy afterwards? Akira was the haven Akechi always wanted, from his father, and from the world.. From the game of normalcy, he shivered and held his orgasm. Coming back from his thoughts, Akechi held his throbbing cock and looked at Akira.

He was a wreck. Slumped over the toilet like a rag-doll, spit and blood glistened off his nose and chin, cum in his hair and on his glasses. It was fucking beautiful. Akechi stopped and took a photo, the shuttering of his camera making Akira stir in his drug induced sleep. Akechi didn’t think as far as fucking him in here, he planned for the Love Hotel down the street with lube and such. But he was here and he’d have to make due. Akechi turned Akira over and up so that he faced the wall and his ass hung off the seat. He tried to finger him open, he honestly did. Until the thought of reaming him broken and bloody took over his thoughts and he almost came on the spot.

Aiming his cock at Akira’s entrance, Akechi exhaled. He pushed in rough and hard with little to no spit on his cock nor the entrance he was penetrating. Akira made a noise in pain and Akechi hushed him. “Shh… Shh… it’ll be okay” He promised, edging his way farther into Akira. Once he was seated he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and bent to look at Akira. His eyes were water in pain through his cum covered glasses.  _ How cute.  _ Akechi thought to himself and could feel himself get harder. He groaned and tried to pull away from the boy only to be met with a sniffle and cry. It made Akechi even hotter. He pulled out against and laid flat against the boy, his cock back in and out of the boy. 

“It’s okay, it’s gunna feel real good real soon…” Akechi lied through his teeth. He moaned at the push into the boy as warm liquid pooled around his cock. Akira was bleeding…. He was fucking Akira with his own blood. “Akechi couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed Akira by the hips and humped into with with abandon, in and out, in and out, over and over until Akira was a bloodied crying mess of snot and cum and Akechi was breaking a sweat. He came harder than he ever had before. It was like a religious experience. He browned out and everything was right in the world. He felt so good, and he hard the warmth of another right under him. He pushed in and out a few more times, saving the fleeting feeling while Akira sobbed in his arms. 

He felt drowsy and exhausted. It was so warm, so safe. Was this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men


End file.
